Sakura Secret
by angelicwings1
Summary: takes place after the fourth shinobi war. sakura hides a big truth from nar u to, while afraid to ruin his life.
1. part 1

The bed creaked while naruto gets up and puts his pants on. After he was dressed he sat down by a figure who he assume was sound asleep. He caress her face and stares at her lovingly. " you know sakura, since the day i met you, i thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world."

he sigh " If you only knew how much i cherish you. yeah i know...i must be mest up for confessing like this after me and hinata broke up. I...I just cant keep hiding it, even though you said it was just rivalry. I'm not stupid sakura, I'm well aware of what love is, and that is not because of rivalry."

he watch as sakura moan in her sleep " It had really hurt when i realize you were trying to push me away, knowing how much i love you. I'm a coward for saying this now." he chuckles " don't get me wrong, i was going to confess eventually, but seeing you so happy when sasuke came back, put me back to square one"

he moved his hand when his phone vibrated. he grab his phone and check the message which says urgent. he puts it back in his pocket and leans to kiss sakura cheeks. " i have to go, its hinata. Before i leave i want to ask you a question. Through our journey together, did you really not see me as more than a friend"

he waited expected to hear an answer, but when none came, He chuckles " what was i expecting. well see you around sakura-chan"

once he was gone, sakura eyes open. she brought her knees together and cry. " I did naruto...I realize during the fourth war"" what should i do now, knowing you still love me. knowing you liked me since day one. what should i do naruto?...please tell me" she cries


	2. part 2

a month later, the village was having a celebration. it wasn't just any event...no...it was their hero wedding. everyone was at the function, all except two people who is most important to the hero.

sakura sigh while closing the hospital. it had been another long day at work, but she was able to finish some of the work . While walking home, she heard people talking about naruto wedding. sakura mood change. yes, she had heard about it. Naruto had invited her, and she told him if she get out of work early she might attend.

naruto just sadly nod. he puts the invitation in her hand. sakura expected him to move his hand,but instead he let it stay a little longer. she look up when he called her. his eyes begging her to come. she squeeze his hand...reassuring him.

he smile and turn to leave. his words a month ago was ringing in her head " i love you" she fell on her knees while holding her mouth. she wonder how she will endure it. her naruto marrying another. not just any other, but the hyuga princess.

for a second, she resented hinata, for confessing to naruto even though it was her fault for helping her. at one point she wish she could turn back time, but at the same time. she realize maybe its for the best. she doesn't deserve him, hinata will definitely treat him well.

all these thought were running through her head. now back to the present. she sigh again and walk to the hyuga complex. when she arrived they stopped her. " you are not allowed to enter "

"i have a special invitation"

hinata uncle look at her " doesn't matter, we don't want the groom to get distracted. especially knowing how he still harbor feelings for you"

sakura was taken back " y...y..your wrong...h-he loves hinata, why else is he marrying her"

" doesn't matter, we cant allow him to change his mind. that's why we will remove any distraction" " the uzumaki and the hyuga joining force will be the talk of the centuries. everyone will fear us knowing the kyuba is part of our family."

before sakura could say something. someone came behind her and knock her out. the last thing she remember was hearing cheers and sasuke. sasuke?...what is he doing here, she thought before blacking out.


	3. part 3

Naruto kept staring at the door, searching for someone. that someone was the person that was so dear to him. shikamaru noticing this shook his head. " I' m sure sasuke and sakura will come. i mean its your big day right. cheer up man, your officially unavailable now"

naruto sigh , he wasn't so thrill about it. matter fact he was disappointed because he was hoping his only friends he consider family would congratulate him and experience this with him. but most importantly he was hoping sakura would smile at him with her beautiful smile , and tell him everything will be fine.

" Naruto-kun, whats the matter?"

Naruto looking at his bride, put on his usual mask. she was indeed beautiful , any guy would be lucky to have a girl like her. He felt guilty for giving her this burden. she deserve more. she doesn't deserve someone like him, but instead someone who will cherish her like kiba.

speaking of kiba, ever since our engagement he hasnt spoke to hinata or me. He even refuse to attend even though hinata plead with him. one day while he was heading to the hyuga complex, he heard kiba voice.

" Don't look at me with those eyes. I'm sick of seeing it, especially knowing those eyes sparks when your talking about him"

" kiba-kun" hinata says worried

kiba puts his hands in his pocket " you are really blind hinata. when its a matter about the heart, your quick to give advice and help, but why is it you cant see mine."

hinata looks away for a second. kiba watching her expression starts chuckling " you are really cruel, you know that. how long did you know i was in love with you" he says

" Kiba...pleas-"

he cuts her off with a shout " HOW LONG...Dam it!"

hinata flinched, " your my friend kiba, I just didn't want to complicate things. besides i thought you support my feelings for naruto-kun"

" I did, your happiness was all that matter that time, but i guess I'm just not as strong as your naruto-kun" he starts to walk away.

" kiba-kun ...wait...kiba"

kiba ignores her and gets on his dog. Naruto definitely understood his pain. he wish he could solve everyone problem, but he cant. grabbing a drink, he decides to drown in his own misery. does sakura hates me? is that why she refuse to come, or maybe something happen to her.

" naruto enough drinking, this is your fourth one"

" I'm fine , I don't get drunk that easily like baachan" he was about to grab another when hinata drags him to the bathroom

" here drink this. This is not like you "

he grabs the liquid and drinks it. few minute later he was back to his old self. " this is just what i needed." he says

After the wedding, everyone took a picture. kakashi says " who would have thought that my own student would marry before me"

" well if you stop being a pervert , a decent girl might actually like you" he teased

" i will take that into consideration." their was a small pause before he spoke again " I felt sasuke and sakura chakra not to long ago. did you see them?"

Naruto suddenly had hope " you did...where?"

kakashi now confuse says " it was coming from outside, but it disappeared. I'm surprise you didn't feel it, considering how close you are to both"

" i guess i was too busy with the wedding"

decided, naruto left the complex. He tried concentrating on sasuke chakra, when he found it , he smile. Running and jumping building, he made it to the uchiha complex. he stop by a tree, which was near the window. their his heart shattered.

why? because right their was sasuke and sakura drinking something while talking. " I should have known you would be with sasuke. I'm such an idiot "

he sadly smile before jumping down. heading back to his new life. she seem happy...sasuke you bastard you better treat her right this time, he thought. stretching he decided, " I'm finally gonna let you go sakura-chan. I realize that our path is going in different direction."


	4. part 4

sasuke stops and look out the window. sakura asks him whats wrong. he didn't respond, he was sure he felt naruto chakra . " so your new arm should be available soon. i just need to make adjustment."

" its fine...going with out an arm, has helped me a lot. "

" are you sure sasuke?

"hmm"

their was a long pause before sasuke spoke up " Are you happy?"

sakura eyes widen just for a second. she knew what he was referring to " I'm very happy... hinata is a great girl"

he watch her a little longer " hmm" he says

sakura smile, this was one of the first conversation where his not trying to pull away. her old self would have been jumping with joy , and try to use this opportunity ...but not this sakura. she was happy...yes, but only because they can now have a normal conversation.

she thanks him for saving her after the hyuga attempt to kidnap her. " hmm" he said once more. sakura chuckles .

she stop when she felt something making its way up her throat. " sasuke...bathroom" she says holding her mouth.

when he pointed, she quickly race to it, and bends down throwing up"

she was bend down, while holding the toilet seat. " i think the tea you gave me , expired "

sasuke staid quiet. he walk downstairs and check the date. nothing was wrong with it.

After few more barfing, sakura apologized before leaving, feeling well. she stop by the pole to see a figure back towards her. she recognized him right away. " naruto?"

with hands in his pocket , he turn around. " hey sakur-chan"

she moved a little close " why are you out here so late?"

Naruto shrugs his shoulder. He was on his way home, but something was telling him to stay. Earlier, he didn't realize it. But now that he was in front of her, she seems different...what exactly was it. I mean her appearance was the same, he thought.

sakura Advert her eyes when he stared at her. why is he starring at me, she wonder. she look back to see him still staring. her cheeks heated up. Do i have something on my face? she wonders, touching it. No its not possible, i made sure to clean myself after the throw up.

Sakura snaps out of it, when she heard foot steps. she looks up to see naruto so close. her face was like a tomato. she watch as naruto sniffs her, this caused her to blink. What is he doing?

he stops and hugs her, taking her by surprise. Naruto... why?...your making things hard for me, she thought. her eyes started to moist. He pulls slightly " sakura-chan"

she looks at him, Naruto almost choked. when sakura eyes gets so moist, it draws him in. it shines like a beautiful gem. They stare at each other once more. Drawing closer. sakura lick her lips, grabbing his attention. His body was feeling warm, so warm that it, was awakening his friend.

He had to stop this, before he really does something he would regret. He needs a Distraction, he thought. "sakura-chan...are you on your period"

blinking, she thought about it. Fist bold, while her shoulder shakes, she punch naruto, calling him a baka. she was upset now because she thought he was going to kiss her. He made her body so tense , but he had to ruin it. Baaka. ..baka...baka, she thought.

naruto on the floor, sat up. His face was throbbing. He chuckles, while hiding his face, but stop recalling sasuke. His mood changed. "sakura-chan...Are you by any chance seeing sasuke"

" what?"

" are you?"

sakura didn't know what to say. why is he asking me this? did he saw us earlier. she looks horrified . what if he did?...I should clear this up...but than again why should i tell him. He has hinata now, she says in her head.

when she didn't reply, he took that as a yes. Naruto got up and dust himself. what did he expect, she would stop loving him. He turns away. " I have to go, hinata must be expecting me"

sakura watch him walk away, she looks down at her shaking hand. Why does it feel like this would be our last conversation. this cant be a final goodbye. We will meet again and talk like we usually do. so than why does it feel like your moving further away. Grabbing her chest , she knelt down and bite her lips before bursting in tears.

she cried that night letting everything out. once done, she stood up and slowly walks home


	5. part 5

foot steps could be heard in the house hold while the young girl ran up the stairs and stop right at the door. Annoyed, she slam the door open " wake up you Idiots " she shouts.

causing one who was sleeping upside down to actually fall, while the other one reading jumps down from the bed. "morning sarada-chan" a young boy with green eyes said

"Hey! whats the big idea. I was having an amazing dream"

"let me guess about girls" she says crossing her arm

the boy with red spikes made a disgusting face. " Eew gross, It was about me whipping the snot of burrito face. And i won three times"

sarada sigh " its baruto"

the boy grinning says " who cares about your boyfriend name"

sarada turning red blush " H..h..his not my boyfriend."

" yeah and I'm the hokage son" the boy says

sarada scoff " in your dreams...your to dumb to even be related to him."

The boy with red hair had a sadistic look " say that again four eyes"

sarada gave him the uchiha glare " you want to die tohru"

" bring it on, I'm not afraid of you"

The boy from earlier sigh. " Enough you guys, we should head downstairs Sakura is waiting"

they both glare some more before turning away from each other. When sarada was gone, tohru turn to his brother who looks identical to him. " Today is the hokage speech, you coming"

" sakura said we shouldn't skip class"

" uh...their you go again. Why are you always listening to her. why cant you be more like me, we are twins after all"

the boy with green eyes shook his head " we may be identical but that doesn't mean we have to like or do the same thing. like your goal for instant , to be konoha number one anbu. one that's undefeatable , which is unlikely. seriously why don't you just be something more realistic. "

tohru frown " it is, i will make it happen. you bet i will"

" sure...cant wait for that day"

( downstairs)

sakura was cleaning the house...tired. when she heard the children coming she climb down from the ladder. " thank you sarada for waking them up"

" it was nothing. since they came I've been doing the same routine, I'm just glad i can do something to help around the house"

Listening, sakura felt bad. she wish she could give them more, but she's been busy at the hospital. After their little breakfast, everyone left...heading to their destination.

sakura ran in time to the hospital. she stop and compose herself when she reached. " sakura, we have a patient who seem to be suffering from chakra burns"

" miss sakura, a patient is in a trans state, we don't know how to get her out."

"sakura, one of our group leader has some unknown disease. its eating him inside and out"

this time sakura stop and grab the paper " any report on what happen to him before the aftermath"

the man thought about it " their were no sounds coming out of his mouth. it could have mean the started from his lungs. than he started shaking controllably and his weight decreased, making him look like a paper."

" and now?" she questioned

the man was about to speak when someone called them urgently. they quickly race to the room. the patient was in. when they arrived, they only saw ashes and bones. " this is what was left of the patient... mam"

sakura eyes widen " this is very strange"

" what should we do mam"

sakura wrote something" give this to the hokage and than call shikamaru squad"

meanwhile...

everyone was waiting outside for the hokage speech. they wanted confirmation, and news on whats happening. Naruto was staring out the window, watching his people. " what do i tell them, i cant lie to them"

one of the council says " we have no choice, this matter should have been disclosed. the people should not have known about this. we need to tell them the rumors are false, and that its a symptom from birth which is curable."

kiba got mad " but that's lying. the people wants to hear the truth."

another council says " what the people need is reinsurance"

kiba growl at them. kakashi listening turns to naruto " i kinda agree with them, until we find a cure, i think we will have to lie"

their were mumbles in the room. Naruto decides to vote. " all in favor of lying to the people raise your hand."

naruto watch as many did. " and all in favor of telling the truth" he saw kiba, shikamaru and himself raise his hand

" well that settles it. lets get this over with." he says sadly

elsewhere...

the children were on their way to the academy, but of course one trouble maker decides to make a U turn , seeing boruto skipping class with shikaida. " don't even think about it" his brother says

tohru smirk before poofing. " make an excuse for me shin" he says , while his voice faded away.

shina sigh " should have known it was a clone...baka" he says


	6. part 6

Tohru jumping on buildings saw the train. He took something out and started recording " now I got you" , when done he grab a stick from his pocket, this stick wasn't just any regular stick. It would seem that someone gave it to him when he was younger.

He made a turn before putting his chakra on the item . it soon grew tall, enough to land on the train. He knew he had to move quick before he falls. So he quickly got on and walk across before doing a flip and jump onto the train. Everyone stop to look at him. " what are you doing here no body"

He bold his fist annoyed. " isn't it obvious to get your ass in trouble." He smirks

Boruto being held down by some guys. Kick the man in the face. Tohru took out his camera. " what do you think your father would do when he found out your causing trouble on the train again. I'm sure your ass will be crying to mommy"

Baruto scoff. " do what you want, its not like I care. If I want I can easily kick your ass and take it"

Tohru puts the phone in his pouch. " this is what I don't like about you, your to overly cocky. You think just because your father is the hokage and your mother is a princess, you can act like a spoil brat" he says getting in a stance.

Boruto took his Kunai out. " what do you know about me...huh, your family is a traitor. If I remember correctly, your just a child born from wedlock. How do you think sarada feels, seeing you and your brother everyday" " knowing that her dad and up sleeping with my aunt to build the uchiha clan." he smirked

Tohru eyes darken " take that back"

" the truth hurts doesn't it. " he mocks

Shikaida comes between them to stop their bickering, but was pushed out the way when tohru zoom past him to attack boruto. Luckily Boruto saw it coming and block with his Kunai. He moved back a few , because of the weight of the attack.

 _I totally forgot how strong he is_ , he thought. Before ducking when his fist almost hit him. Boruto back flipped landing on the other side of the train. Tohru jump with his stick in his hand. Using his chakra it grew. He tried hitting boruto with it , like a game.

But with his byakugan he was able to see it. every hit would cause damage to yet, another million dollar train.

Neither was worried about That. Boruto seeing his chance climb on it and with his hand, tried to strike with a gentle fist.

Tohru seeing what he was about to do, drop his stick. Causing the chakra he puts in to leave, making it shrink. " shit" boruto cursed before falling.

Luckily he did a hand stand, landing in between the train. " this will hurt really bad" he says trying to get up from the so call split. "

shikaida helps boruto and told him they should leave, boruto refused. Saying he will kick tohru ass. Sighing he hits boruto neck, causing him to fall. " next time" he says to tohru before jumping off.

" tsk...whatever, now I'm going to play this during the hokage speech." he smirk. Suddenly the train split , tohru realize it was going to crash. " shit" he says before jumping off.

When he landed, it was in a back alley, away from the village. His hand became bruised, while his clothes got all dirty. He sits up...fumming about being hurt. Unaware of a body approaching.

When he did , he turned to see a man walking. Seeing his appearance, tohru freaked out, crawling backwards. " w-w-what are y-you?" He questioned

the man said nothing. Instead, he tried reaching for tohru. When the pain was too much, he fell. Moving like he was a fish who needs water to survive. The next thing that happen surprised him. The man form disappeared, and in his place were ashes and bones.

Usually he wouldn't be scared like this, but not knowing what just happen, scares the crap out of him. He jumped when he heard his brother voice in his head. _I can sense your emotion, your scared. Whats going on? Are you in danger?_

 _I will tell you later, but first I have to inform the hokage_ , he says in his head. Just than the remaining ashes and bones that was on the floor, reformed. Creating what look like a monster. Before it could finish , a Kunai was thrown, and a blast was heard.

Tohru turns to see his sensei " why did you wonder away from the village?" He asks annoyed

" sensei your back" he says shock, but it soon turned to happiness.

The man with long hair tied back, walk and grab his Kunai. Wiping it off he told tohru with a cold voice to stand up. His eyes sharper than ever, observing his surroundings. " we have to go back now" he says

confused tohru looks around focused. " why is it an enemy?"

" no, its just about to rain"

When he said this tohru animatedly fall, he says " you can at least say it without being serious"

The man ignores him and started walking back, he was annoyed that he had to work with that trader sasuke. To think he came back just to be tied again.

" wait up neji sensei" tohru says


	7. part 7

After the little speech he had , Naruto throws his hat on the floor. Shikamaru told him to calm down. He look at his right hand man in anger " those counsel beat me again. You know how much I hate lying to the people"

Kiba scoff and mumble something under his breath. Naruto annoyed ignored him. Shikamaru says " we are not lying to them. Just giving them time"

Naruto sigh " how is that coming along"

"well"

They were suddenly interrupted by an anbu. " sir we have an urgent matter, it's sakura "

Naruto eyes widen, he could hear kyuubi saying something about her being fine. He wanted to ask how he knew, but decided to question him for later. Getting up he grab his jacket and walk out.

Shikamaru shook his head. "his always serious when it comes to her. "

Kiba scoff some more before leaving. Shikamaru wonder what's his problem.

( **hospital earlier** )

After witnessing one of her patient decomposing into ashes. Sakura run some tests to send to orochimaru lab. While writing things down she heard screams. Soon follow by loud noises.

Sakura annoyed step out" what's all the noise-" stopping at her words, she spotted what look like a human... Wait no... It's worse than a human. It smelt so bad that she couldn't help but to throw up. Bending down, she barf out the food she had not to long ago. When done She look up to see the thing grabbing a patient and lifting him up.

She heard the man scream saying no... Please... Someone... Help me. Sakura tried moving, but her body couldn't move. It was like her body had no means to move at all. She watch in slow motion as the thing snap the man in half before turning him into dust. For some reason that dust gives them energy.

The monster stop sensing something. It turns to sakura. Which got her scared, she reach for her kunai which she was happy to grasp. She tried giving herself the pep talk so she could come up with a plan.

Meanwhile, The monster move slowly towards her direction. it sensed power which it craved. At first it was about to attack sakura, but its attention changed to a person behind her.

Sakura noticed this. Turning she saw Shin entering the hospital. Her eyes widen. " no... You... I won't. " she says turning to the monster.

Getting up, sakura told some of the anbu guards to get the people out. They were worried about her. " I'll be fine, just hurry. "

Sakura still watching the monster told Shina to go. Shin understood, but he was shaking. The monster gaze was on him and he couldn't move. Sakura was about to call his name, when the monster charged.

Grabbing her kunai she quickly block the attack. The monster lash at sakura with its bones. Which she dodge. She duck on the next move and punch the monster in the face.

The bones scatterd, but unfortunately it reformed again. This sakura took notes on. It's arm stretched once more like a yo-yo and slash hard at sakura.

She did a cartwheel while dodging. On the last cartwheel she Spins like Lee, and double kick. Cracking the bones.

Waisting no time, she channel her chi into her hand. Forming what looks like electric swirls on her hand. " I wasn't planning on using this new technic I was working on, but I guess you will be my first subject. "

Quick on her feet, she ran towards the monster just when naruto and the rest appeared. She jump and strike with her fist. Hitting him right where the heart should have been.

The monster shatters into pieces of glass. Naruto eyes were like saucers. "did I just see that. " he says to himself

Shikamaru was even surprise. He was surprise that sakura had such strength. He heard naruto saying remind me not to get her this mad. " note taken " he mumbles.

Sakura out of breath. Felt her energy gone. She turn and saw shin with the hokage before fainting. " sakura " she heard before her mind went blank


	8. part 8

Naruto watching sakura was tempted to hold her hand. " sakura-chan because of me... You were... You were hurt. " he says in tears " I should have done something earlier. But I let those counsel make the decision."

A knock was heard and naruto quickly wipe his face. " come in" he says

The door opens quietly and in walks shin " hokage-San...h... How is miss. Sakura?" he says " is she alright... She is right?" he questioned.

Naruto stared into his eyes which in a way reminds him so much of himself if you scratch the green part. " she's unconscious, but she will be fine"

The boy sigh with relief. Their was a small pause before shin spoke " Its all my fault hokage, if I was strong enough this wouldn't have happened. I would have been able to dodge those monsters attack. "

Naruto watching the boy mood change, puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him. " look kid, don't put yourself down like this. No one was ready for this. What could you have done, especially not knowing anything about your enemy."

Naruto pause to think " nothing... Nothing at all. So don't loose confidence baste on a situation that did not go in your favor. Learn and grow from it, and when you do than you will become a badass " he smirks before squeezing shin shoulder "Dattebayo"

Shin staring at naruto smile. " your right hokage, miss. Sakura wouldn't want me to blame myself, but instead use it to better myself. I promise hokage-San , next time I will be prepared, I won't let this small mistake happen again, you bet"

Naruto seeing shin confidence, rough the boy hair, " that's the spirit"

Just than the door opens and shikamaru walks in "hokage, it's time" he says

Naruto nod and walk pass shin. He stopped and look at sakura one last time before shutting the door.

(orochimaru lab)

Orochimaru was busy examining something that was sent to him. He stopped when he sense the hokage chakra. " what do I owe our superior for coming into my house"

Naruto looks around. His still not use to coming down here. He could see many snakes in the tube he built. He shivers just looking at them. " how is the thing I asked for coming"

Orochimaru , gets up from his seat and walk to another table. " I still have nothing, but a few hours ago on my way to the sand village...i stumbled upon this. "

Naruto moving near asks what is that. Shikamaru says " it's a bone seventh "

" I know that, but something is off about this. "

Orochimaru smirk " I agree, besides the number. Theirs a symbol on the back of it. Which from close examining is a revival symbol. "

Naruto about to touch it says " what is a revival symbol doing on a bone?"

" we don't know, but I would advice you not to touch it. Seeing on how this looks I think one touch will destroy it.

Horrified , naruto move his hand.

" from what I know. If you destroy it, the Ash dust will spread , contaminating the air and consume us. "

Shikamaru listening, wonder how a revival spell became so dangerous. He wonder if their more to it than just dust. Thinking, he says "Could it be who ever created these monsters put some type of poison on the bones before using it for revival?"

Naruto eyes widen " could be. This bone you found seem ancient. These fake one could just be used as a test subject to spread the disease."

Orochimaru smirk " so this person basically knew the revival spell won't last long on old bones. So they move on to plan B, which is new and improved bones which is healthy enough. "

Naruto frustrated screams " all this mystery is hurting my brain. "

Shikamaru shook his head " but what if this has nothing to do with creating monsters, and his just trying to wipe out the world"

" that's not possible because baste on sasuke report other village are safe from this disease. " kakashi said scaring naruto

" jeesh, kakashi -sensei would you stop doing that"

Kakashi apologized. Orochimaru greets him. " well that's weird, why is the village being their target. Is it because of naruto?"

"me? Why"

They shrug, kakashi says " could be because you have the nine tail fox"

Shikamaru shook his head " I think just like how those ancient bones became monster like to spread the disease. Konoha is a test subject. I think we got it all wrong. Those bones were revive to spread the disease, but not to create more monsters. But just to wipe of the whole village. " " but I think who ever created them didn't expect the body of the dead to turn into a monster as well. "

Orochimaru says " that's an advantage for them than us. They could probably create an army of these to destroy the world. "

Kyuuba says " kid, that means you can't kill them. If you do they contaminate the air. "

Naruto eyes widen remembering something " the hospital is in danger."


End file.
